


Líder

by neozet



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Green leader - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neozet/pseuds/neozet
Summary: ¿En qué momento había cambiado? ¿Cuándo dejó de ser él para convertirse en aquel temido monstruo bajo título de Líder Verde? ¿Cómo terminó convertido en aquel terrible dictador que mantenía a la mayor parte del mundo subyugado bajo su mando y el de sus aliados?





	Líder

¿En qué momento había cambiado? ¿Cuándo dejó de ser él para convertirse en aquel temido monstruo bajo título de Líder Verde? ¿Cómo terminó convertido en aquel terrible dictador que mantenía a la mayor parte del mundo subyugado bajo su mando y el de sus aliados?

Aquellas preguntas rondaban su mente hasta que la peor de todas hizo eco en su cabeza por encima de las demás.

¿Cómo pudo haberles hecho aquello a las personas que decía amarar?

No era usual que tuviera aquellos ataques de conciencia, pero aquel era un día especial.

Giró su silla para apartar su vista del ventanal tras su escritorio, aquel sin duda era un día para recordar cómo había pasado de ser un ingenuo chico enamorado al despiadado líder que era ahora, su mirada se mantuvo fija en el viejo casco que reposaba sobre su escritorio, aquel casco que alguna vez había pertenecido a aquel hombre que alguna vez juró amar y quien le había sumergido en la locura.

Tord.

Su nombre aún causaba que su corazón temblara en una mezcla extraña de odio y arrepentimiento. Tord le había confesado todo una noche antes de que decidiera abandonar aquella casa que alguna vez habían compartido junto a sus amigos, trato de convencerlo de abandonar aquella vida le había rogado porque permaneciera a su lado pero sus ambiciones eran claras, recordaba haberse marchado a su habitación donde dejó que su rabia se desatará destrozando todo aquello que sus manos lograran alcázar, fueron las palabras de arrepentimiento de Tord tras la puerta que separaba a ambos lo que finalmente lo detuvo, Tord era su mejor amigo, su amante, la persona alrededor de la cual su mundo giraba rogándole que entendiera que lo único que deseaba era crear un mundo mejor forjado bajo sus ideales, en donde quería que fuera él la persona que se mantuviera a su lado mientras el resto se arrodillaba ante él.

No es que le interesaran aquellas promesas de poder, no, amaba a Tord más de lo que había amado a alguien, obligarlo a abandonar sus sueños por el capricho de mantenerlo a su lado era demasiado egoísta de su parte, fue entonces que tomó aquella decisión que selló su destino, si aquel era el sueño de Tord, él estaría a su lado hasta el fin.

Ni Tom, ni Matt hicieron demasiadas preguntas sobre su partida, las despedidas nunca fueron el fuerte de Tom y Matt, bueno, él simplemente se había borrado accidentalmente la mayor parte de sus recuerdos juntos.

Su risa retumbó en aquel enorme despacho lleno de planos y trofeos de guerra, rió recordando su ingenua estupidez juvenil, rió hasta que comenzó a gimotear y su llanto sustituyó sus carcajadas.

Realmente fue un chico demasiado estúpido e inocente por creer que algo bueno saldría de aquella decisión.

Un golpe tras la puerta de su despecho interrumpió su pequeño momento de debilidad.

—Señor... —la suave voz de su guardia llegó desde la puerta mientras intentaba entrar en su despecho.

La presencia se detuvo en el umbral mirado el arma que apuntaba directamente hacia él, podía ver el miedo reflejado en aquellos profundos ojos negros que aún conservaban aquel brillo de estúpida inocencia que tanto odiaba, sonrió antes de apretar el gatillo sin dejar de apuntar en dirección a su soldado.

Hubo un grito de sorpresa antes de que aquel cuerpo cayera al suelo.

Aquello solamente había sido una advertencia, pero eso no evitó que las puertas de su oficina se abrieran de golpe revelando a una furiosa bestia que gruñía mostrando sus blancos colmillos en una actitud amenazante interponiéndose entre él y su soldado el cual solo abrió los ojos con evidente pánico para luego lanzarse sobre la criatura para tomar el collar alrededor de su cuello, era gracioso ver como tenía que pararse sobre las puntas de sus pies para alcanzar aquel collar. Si Tom aun fuera humano no habría mucha diferencia entre sus alturas, pero las patas digitígradas de Tom y su hibridación habían agregado un par de pulgadas a su altura.

—¡Jon! Controla a tu estúpido animal si no quieres que le vacié el cargador como la última vez.

Los movimientos nerviosos en la cola de Tom que se envolvía alrededor de las piernas del otro delataban su temor ante su amenaza mientras que el castaño comenzaba a repartir pequeñas caricias sobre la bestia que intentaba calmar mientras murmuraba palabras dulces a la criatura que comenzó a responder positivamente a los mimos.

—Lárgate de aquí antes de que cambie de parecer o no dudaré en tomar a tu estúpida bestia para divertirme un rato con ella.

El chico palideció ante su amenaza mientras arrastraba a su mascota con él cerrando las puertas de su oficina mientras murmura un "gracias señor", antes de desaparecer.

Bufo con fastidio mientras se cruzaba de brazo, seguramente tendría a alguno de sus generales reclamándole por sus acciones contra el chico o tal vez Jon mantendría la boca cerrada y se iría directamente a su habitación junto a Tom.

Pobre, pobre y estúpido Tom, nunca debió desafiarlo ni rechazar su generosidad, no le dio una, ni dos oportunidades de unirse de él, le dio demasiadas oportunidades que rechazó una y otra vez, quiso darle un puesto a su lado, pudo convertirse en su segundo al mando pero sin importar cuantas generosas ofertas de unirse a él le hubiera dado se negó a aceptar cada una de ellas, Tom era su amigo, siempre lo considero así, por eso le ofreció un lugar a su lado, bien, ahí estaba el resultado de su terquedad, ahora Tom no era más que un animal, incapaz de hablar y al que podía reducir a una pila de llanto y gimoteos aterrizados con su sola presencia, era gracioso pensar que pese a que Tom podría asesinarlo con facilidad, él, no más que un simple humano se había convertido en el causante de las pesadillas de una de sus mejores armas biológicas, Tom debía estar agradecido de que le permitirá tener al lindo e ingenuo Jon para consolarlo en su miseria, el pequeño ingenuo vivía creyendo que Tom era una suerte de experimento nacido dentro de los laboratorios de la armada y no un ser humano condenado a ser una bestia, pocas personas sabían la verdad sobre Tom, sus generales por ejemplo, pero ninguno de ellos le contaría la horrible verdad tras la existencia de su mascota, después de todo para ellos era más importante conservar aquella burbuja en la que el chico vivía.

Aun podía recordar su pelea con Tord cuando supo cómo había usado a Tom para convertirlo en un arma biológica.

Tord.

Siempre Tord.

Su relación no había hecho más que empeorar después de aquella pelea.

No estaba seguro en qué momento fue que enloqueció o quizás siempre estuvo loco y solo necesitaba un detonante que sacara aquella faceta suya a la luz.

¿Dónde había quedado el amor y la adoración que profeso por años hacia el noruego? ¿Realmente lo amo alguna vez?

Sacudió la cabeza, no es que alguna vez le hubiera dejado de amar, pero se hartó, se hartó de ser tachado como una molestia, Tord nunca se lo dijo directamente pero solo le bastaba ver cómo le subestimaba para darse cuenta de ello, fue eso lo que le orilló a planear la caída de Tord.

Poco a poco comenzó a ganarse la lealtad de los soldados; no estuvo solo en aquella tarea, tenía que reconocer que sus generales hicieron la mayor parte del trabajo de poner a los soldados a su favor.

Nunca se arrepentiría de haberlos reclutado, primero conoció al hispano al que se ganó con una sincera zalamería y luego sus amigos se unieron a él siguiendo al otro que era sin duda el líder del trío, los reclutó sin importarle que ninguno hubiera sido un soldado antes, pero él no necesitaba soldados en ese entonces, solo gente lista que trabajara en aquellos proyectos con los que alguna vez intentó ganarse la aprobación de Tord.

Cuando finalmente logró ganarse la simpatía de la mayoría de los soldados en la base decidió arriesgarlo todo y amotinarse. Atacaron y eliminaron a todos los que se opusieron a ellos hasta que al final tuvo a Tord de rodillas a sus pies, Paul y Patrick, aquel par de hombres por los que siempre se sintió desplazado tenían asientos de primera fila para apreciar la caída de su líder, inmovilizados e impotentes observando como masacraba a Tord frente a sus ojos.

Su último acto de cruel fue ofrecerle una simple elección a Tord, su vida o la del par de soldados que un luchaban por liberarse para auxiliar a quiera fuera su líder.

—Déjalos ir.

Aquella frase le quebranto y borro el último rastro de humanidad que le quedaba, Tord debió elegir su vida, elegir su vida por sobre la de aquellos hombres que se lo arrebataron, no fue rápido, se llevó su tiempo y disfruto cada segundo de ver la vida desaparecer de los ojos de Tord. Cumplió con su palabra y respeto la última voluntad de su pareja, ordenó que el par de ex generales fueran liberados a algunas millas de la base, tenían tres horas para desaparecer, después de ese tiempo enviaría un equipo a eliminarlos y si alguna vez volvían a cruzarse en su camino se aseguraría de hacerles vivir un infierno antes de asesinarlos.

El mundo era sin duda pequeño, jamás se imaginó que encontraría a aquel par nuevamente, pero así había sucedido, de hecho, era bastante divertido pensar en ello.

Matt, ¿quién imaginaria que él sería quien realmente terminaría salvando la vida de ese par de hombres?

Habían encontrado a Matt en medio de una carretera mientras intentaban alejarse tanto como pudieran de la base, con ambos heridos de gravedad seguir la carretera era su única oportunidad de escapar, Matt fue el único que se detuvo a auxiliarlos, refugiándolos en aquella casa que alguna vez compartieron, adoptándolos como si fueran un par de perros callejeros, sonrió pensando que aquella era la descripción más que apropiada para aquel par, un par de perros que habían perdido a su amo.

Fue gracias al narcisismo de Matt que ninguno supo de su relación con él, todas las fotos de él y sus amigos fueron sustituidas por espejos o más retratos de Matt montados en la mayor parte de las paredes de la casa.

Aun podía recordar con una alegría enfermiza como aquel exgeneral palideció y comenzó a temblar dejando caer su cigarrillo al suelo mientras tartamudeaba algo inentendible al verle parado en la puerta de aquella casa en la que alguna vez vivió.

Nunca dejo de visitar a Matt y a Ringo, era algo que solía hacer siempre que se hartaba de ser el Líder Verde y deseaba recordar lo que era su vida antes de unirse al ejército, le fascinaba la ingenuidad de Matt y por eso le había mantenido ajeno de todo lo relacionado a sus acciones en el ejército, Matt vivía feliz y sin ninguna preocupación alguna y amaba pasar tiempo con él, viviendo un par de días dentro de aquella burbuja que le recordaba a su antigua vida.

La vida a la que renunció siguiendo a Tord.

No tardó en dejarle en claro a aquellos dos ex generales lo que quería de ellos, les permitiría seguir viviendo aquella pacífica y normal vida que llevaban en aquel lugar, trabajó, cuentas, dinero, nada de eso sería un problema, lo único que tenían que hacer era disfrutar de aquella vida y mantener a Matt alejado de la verdad o podían negarse y no vivirían lo suficiente para ver el amanecer, ninguno se negó a su oferta, hubiera sido una locura hacerlo, lo odiaban, les había humillado y arrebatado todo pero sabían que sus vidas se encontraban atadas a sus caprichos.

Alguien tocó a la puerta, regresándolo a la realidad.

—¡Largo! —grito, pero la persona al otro lado hizo caso omiso entrando de todas formas.

—Habíamos quedado en algo —no era un reclamo solo un recordatorio del acuerdo que había tenido con el hombre—, el único que abusa de ese idiota soy yo, así que la próxima vez que decidas usarlo de tiro al blanco voy a... —el hombre se encogió de hombros antes de sonreír—, supongo que ya inventaré algo creativo.

—Ni siquiera lo roce —se defendió mientras se reclinaba en su silla sin preocupación por la amenaza, era real, lo sabía, pero viniendo del hombre frente a él no era algo que realmente le importara.

—Estaba sangrando.

—Solo fue un rasguño. ¿Qué quieres?

—Vine a evitar que mandes a fusilar a alguien solo por diversión.

—Desde cuando te importa a quien mate o no.

—Desde que te volviste un imbécil, bueno, más imbécil de lo que ya eras cuando nos conocimos.

—Y porque te importaría, no somos amigos.

—No, pero eres mi jefe —el hombre dejó una lata de cola sobre su escritorio antes de tomar asiento frente a él, estirándose con un gesto despreocupado antes de apoyarse sobre su mano—, además estoy aburrido.

Miró la lata colocada sobre su escritorio y relamió sus labios, aquello siempre funcionaba como una buena oferta para calmarle y aquel hombre lo sabía a la perfección.

—¿Qué no tienes a tus amigos?

—Jon seguramente está "jugando" con ese "perro" —masculló con una sonrisa con un claro "no preguntes" implícito en ella— y Mark está ocupado, estoy solo por el resto de la noche.

—¿Y ese es mi problema?

—Estoy aburrido y como dije, prefiero evitar que mandes a fusilar a alguien solo porque estás en esos días del mes —se burló el hispano con aquella broma en doble sentido.

Jamás admitiría que agradecía aquella compañía y darle un "gracias" al español solo hubiera inflado más su ego, pero de todas formas él no necesitaba su agradecimiento. Su excusa de encontrarse en aquel lugar solo para evitar que cometiera una locura era realmente falsa, él no estaba ahí por eso, el español solo estaba en aquel sitio por él, para hacerle compañía en aquella fecha que solía perderlo en su propia locura, posible pasarían aquello noche bebiendo cola mientras hablan de trivialidades o planes a futuro, cualquier cosa que le mantuviera cuerdo.

Una sonrisa sincera y relajada se formó en su rostro, se sentía bien tener a alguien a su lado que se preocupara por él y estuviera dispuesto a acompañarle sin esperar algo a cambio.

—Eduardo.

—¿Qué?

—Salud —dijo mientras abría su lata de cola y miraba a Eduardo mostrar una sonrisa triunfante antes de imitarlo abriendo su propia lata.


End file.
